Healing Hearts
by Autobotsoldier1
Summary: Optimus Prime was exhausted. He had been held prisoner for weeks. Just when he thought his end was near, his captors bring in a small captive by the name of Alayna Snape. Where did she come from and why did strange things happen around her when she was upset or angry? Just where did this 4 year old come from?


Optimus Prime had been in a light slumber when the door of his cell opened up. Two guards walked in with what looked like a small bundle of clothing. On closer Inspection, he saw it was a small, human girl. He wondered if she was alright and just what these humans wanted with her. He watched as they set her down in the corner, away from him.

They then left, locking the cell up tight, just in case and he looked at the girl more closely. The girl looked no older than four! How could they have taken such a small sparkling?! He saw she was wearing a small nightgown with a picture of what looked like the mythological creature called a Unicorn. He saw that she had jet-black hair that reached below her elbows. It had what looked like natural brown highlights. He thought they looked good on her. She had uneven eyebrows and a small, button nose. She also had thin lips and pale skin. He hoped she wasn't ill.

Optimus started to wonder when she would wake and when she did, what her reaction would be to being here. He shifted a bit and winced in pain, the chains that were holding his servos above his helm, digging into his wrist wires and cutting them again. He sighed and settled down, knowing that he couldn't escape at the moment. His thoughts started to wander to just what brought him to be here in the first place...

(Flashback)

Optimus Prime was worried, very worried. The Decepticons have been silent for far too long now. He stepped out of the hanger that was the Autobots designated place of operations in the deserted part of Tranquility, Nevada. They wanted to be close to Samuel James Witwicky in case the Cons made an appearance. Optimus transformed into his alt mode of a Peterbilt 379 semi cab and drove out of the base so he could think without interruptions.

He drove for two hours, just in deep thought, before a signal was beeping in his processor, showing a group of Decepticons just up ahead of him. He drove faster, trying to get a comm out to his team but found that his signal was being jammed. He made it to some clearing with tall grass and flowers everywhere. His battle mask clicked into place and his energon sword was unsheathed, held out in front of himself. He scanned the area and noted only that it was quiet, too quiet. As he continued to scan the area, three Decepticons were slowly surrounding the young Prime, there signals hidden. Two of them started to get closer to him so they could knock him out.

As they got close enough, they saw that the Prime was gone! They looked around then heard a pained yelp from their third friend as he was killed. They both ran and saw Optimus standing there with energon coating his sword. They both charged him and Optimus easily blocked their attack and initiated his own, knocking them both away from himself. He immediately started shooting at them and they fought back, fiercely. As they fought, Soundwave, the Decepticons communications officer/ telepath snuck up behind the unaware prime and knocked him out with a violent mental attack.

The Prime was powerless to stop it and the next thing he knew, he was chained to a bloody wall that was covered in both cybertronian and human blood. For the next few weeks, he was mercilessly tortured for information by Soundwave by orders of the Decepticon Leader himself, Megatron. As he hung there to the wall, his went to just what Megatron was planning. He wasn't too sure what he was planning but he knew it involved a human, but that was as far as he got in his thoughts before he fell into a much needed recharge.

(End Flashback)

It was foolish of him to be distracted like he was. He could just here Ironhide yelling at him now...Optimus sighed and shook his helm from those recent thoughts. He hadn't been able to recharge much since being here. He thoughts started to wander again and he thought about his team. They must be worried about him, he was worried about them. They must be trying real hard to find him, especially Ratchet and Ironhide. He chuckled at the thought of them.

They were more like his own creators than his soldiers. After all, they had raised him since finding his almost dead body in a drainage gutter in Kaon. Thinking about Kaon brought on thoughts of the Decepticons Leader. What was Megatron doing at this moment? Was he planning on what to do to the Autobot Leader next? He chuckled softly. 'if Megatron knew I was thinking about him while being held prisoner, he would probably be shocked into oblivion' Optimus thought. He stopped his thought process when he heard the small girl moving around, about to awaken.

He watched her as she woke up, not making any movements so he wouldn't scare her. Four year old Alayna woke up from her sleep and stretched out but froze in confusion, not feeling her fluffy bed with her unicorn comforter anymore. She remembered her daddy tucking her in... She opens her eyes and gasps, scoots backwards and leans against a wall. Tears fall from her dark brown, almost black, eyes as she looks around what looks like a jail cell, like what her daddy showed her sometimes from his story books when she asked about them. She sees gray walls with cracks and what looks like dry blood, like what she sees on her daddy sometimes after he comes home from his meetings.

She then looks at the bars and sees some weird, metal looking devices with strange, blinking lights on them. She tries to stand but cries out in pain, her body hurting her from sleeping on the hard ground for who knows how long. She finally stood up and looked around again. She noticed how dark it actually was and started to whimper in fright, not liking the dark at all. She missed her bright colored room with her pink walls and her unicorns moving along the wall, grazing. She missed her big, princess bed with her unicorn blankets and her big fluffy pink pillows. She missed her stuffed wolf that her daddy gave her for her third birthday. She missed her black furniture that made her room look like a big girls room. But most of all, she missed her daddy. Her daddy always wore black.

He had his shoulder length, black hair, his dark brown eyes, just like hers, his hooked nose that she could play with. He had his robes that always flowed behind him as he walked. She liked to hide under them so no one saw her. Everyone called her daddy a 'fessor (Professor). He taught potions and she loved to learn about them! Alayna started to cry out for her daddy, feeling so scared and alone. As she cried, the lights in the room started to flicker out of control, some busting at the power she was exhibiting. She gasps and looks around in alarm, not remembering that her daddy had said she would have some bouts with accidental magic more often after her first time showing her magical ability at the small age of 16 months old. As soon as she calmed down, the flickering stopped as well. In a corner of the cell, the small girl didn't notice the tall, red and blue robot sitting there, watching her with shock and concern. How did that small girl do that? He shook his helm to clear his thoughts. He would wonder about that later.

The tall mech then swore, no matter what, he would protect this small sparkling and return her to her creator, no matter how long it took for him to find him! 'Now,' he thought as he looked around, 'how to get us both out of here without any more damage...'


End file.
